No eres la única
by Leyla zinD
Summary: Sin planearlo, en un instante se encuentran en la habitación del equipo RWBY a solas para 'charlar' la razón del excesivamente raro y distante comportamiento de la poco conversadora Blake Belladonna. [Bumblebee][Sexy time en cada Capi][No YURI-fóbicos xfi] [Kinky sex] [Cap, 3 -Omake- Agregado]
1. Conflicto

**_HOLAS!_**

 ** _Bueno, estoy de regreso y con un fandom nuevo!_**

 ** _Que puedo decir... hace no mucho tropecé con el tema de RWBY haciendo BETA en ingles para una amiga aqui y me enamore del universo Grimm... Por lo que decidí incursionar en esto y me enamoré como una loca de Yang y Blake apenas en el 1er capi!_**

 ** _Por lo que, después de buscar y buscar Bumblebee Fanfics y no encontrar ninguno clasificado M en Español (bastantes y muy buenos en Inglés), me arriesgo a lanzarme a ello..._**

 ** _Sería bueno saber que opinan y si les gustaría volver a leerme en otro Bumblebee fic!_**

 ** _Gracias y ... a LEER:_**

* * *

 ** _WARNING_** _:_

 _MUY SEXY-EXPLÍCITO._

 _Fanfic hecho vilmente por querer publicar algo subido de tono y en español... ¡No Jodas en nuestro bello idioma hay como 3 Bumblebee fics nada más y ninguno es M!_

 _Así que me decidí dar el primer paso ;)_

 _Digamos que se centra entre las temporadas 2 y 3, antes de que inicie el torneo ¿Va?_ _Odiaría tener que usar mi imaginación para algo que aún no sabemos tendrá Yang como repuesto de lo perdido… if you know what I mean ;)_

 ** _N/A_** _:_

 _Uhm como yo he visto RWBY en inglés solamente (no lo vi con subs cuando salió hace 3 años y honestamente que flojera **leer** mientras veo los capis xD) Pondré las terminologías propias de la serie como me las sé: en Inglés. _

_Y un enorme agradecimiento a mi hermosa BETAreader,_ **** _por tomarse la molestía de lidiar con mi horrible gramatica: Corazón hermoso de la vida, eres un amor! mil besos ;P_

* * *

 **No eres la única**

 **By.** Leyla z

…

 **CONFLICTO**

Jugando con la comida en su plato, rodando de un lado a otro perezosamente el chícharo entre los dientillos de su tenedor, se encontraba profundamente sumida en sus pensamientos una chica de cabellos negros y bellos ojos color ámbar. Inesperadamente un escalofrío le recorría por completo la espina tiñendo sus mejillas de un rojo profuso al sentir la mirada penetrante de alguien encima suyo, _Yang._

Suspirando cansada, sin volver su mirada donde sus tres compañeras de equipo, tomó entre sus manos los restos de alimento en su charola dispuesta a salir del comedor, _Quizá si leo un poco más mi mente se relaje y deje de pensar en-_

"¡Hey Blakey!" la alegre y divertida voz de Yang, una chica alta, rubia y de enormes ojos color violeta, interrumpe el torrente de ideas en la mente de Blake, "Aum ¿Dónde vas? Apenas si has probado bocado," pregunta alcanzándole justo antes de que la pelinegra escapase.

 _Genial,_ pensó sarcásticamente Blake frenándose en sus pasos después de colocar la charola en su lugar antes de salir del comedor.

Últimamente su rubia compañera había estado siendo un poco más coqueta e indirecta de lo usual, específicamente con ella y esto comenzaba a volver loca a la pelinegra.

Tratando de ordenar sus ideas, Blake sabía que Yang era naturalmente alegre y atrevida, no lo hacía de mala gana o buscando burlarse de ella.

Aferrada a ese último estatuto, por fin alzó la mirada para clavarla en un par de orbes violeta que veían directamente a los suyos con un poco de humor tras estos. Dando un pequeño respingo al ver como una sonrisa socarrona enmarcaba el rostro de la rubia frente a ella, _La causante de mis desvelos,_ alzó ligeramente una ceja en una muda pregunta.

"Euhm, ¿Estás bien?" Preguntó nuevamente la rubia, "Has estado más callada de lo usual,-" sonriendo ligeramente agregaba, "-y no es que seas la persona más parlanchina, es decir es la hora del almuerzo ya y si en todo el día te he escuchado decir algo más que ' _sí, no, gracias y presente',_ creo que es demasiado." Contaba con sus dedos frente a la faunus.

Tomando aire, en un intento de relajarse, la pelinegra sonríe cansada, "Tengo varias cosas en que pensar y-"

Sonriendo alegre y entusiasmada Yang se inclina a susurrar en su oído, "Espero que yo figure por esos pensamientos también, _pareja_." Se alejó guiñándole un ojo volviendo a su lugar en el comedor junto a Ruby y Weiss ignorando por completo lo que estaba por decirle la pelinegra. Le haría esperar, _Eso siempre funciona._

Sin detenerse a pensar una vez más, Blake decide encaminarse hacia su recámara dejando a sus compañeras de equipo en el salón del comedor.

Yang caminaba con las manos tras la nuca sonriendo de manera brillante, iluminando sus alrededores. Al llegar al lado de Ruby dejó escapar una risita divertida al tomar asiento junto a ella.

Alzando una ceja; Weiss, una chica de pálido color de piel y cabellos blancos con hermosos ojos azul zafiro, se encontraba frente a Ruby y Yang, preguntaba, "¿Todo bien con Blake? Parecía que algo le perturbaba," decía con seriedad, "¿Creen que deberíamos intervenir? Ya vieron lo que ocurrió la última vez que no acudió a nosotras…"

"¿Hablas del momento en que la pusiste en Jake por su herencia Fau-?" preguntaba en tono dulce y alegre Ruby Rose, la más joven integrante del equipo RWBY y líder del mismo.

Interrumpida por la mano de su hermana, el estado híbrido de la ausente pelinegra quedó a salvo por un poco más de tiempo. "¡RUBY!" sisearon Weiss y Yang reprendiéndola, la rubia retiraba su mano derecha sobre la boca de su hermana menor y frente a ellas la chica de cabellos blancos le dedicaba una dura mirada.

"Estoy segura de que _Blakey_ está bien solo que se siente confundida,-" sonreía segura de sí misma Yang, "-claro, es difícil de digerir, pero debería entender que le correspondo y-" murmuraba las últimas palabras más para sí misma que para sus compañeras de equipo.

Compartiendo una mirada de igual desorientación, Ruby y Weiss se encogieron de hombros enfrascándose en su propia conversación, la cual consistía básicamente en Ruby quejándose sobre la cantidad de trabajos pendientes y la presión de Weiss en entregarles en tiempo y forma para evitar atraer una mala nota a su equipo. A su lado, Yang sonreía pensativa jugueteando con la comida restante en su plato (un par de chícharos y una zanahoria), _Oh Blakey, ojalá pudieras verme como yo a ti, no sé por qué pero algo me dice que sí lo haces y prefieres ocultarte en ¡Las sombras!_

Inesperadamente la rubia se pone de pie en su lugar, una sonrisa aún más brillante adorna su rostro con ligera malicia.

"Eh…Yang, ¿Vas con Blake?"

"Te acompañamos," dijo con seguridad Weiss después de escuchar y ver a Ruby ponerse de pie lista para seguir a su hermana mayor.

Un ligero rubor teñía las mejillas de la rubia mientras balbuceaba negativas, "Eh…¡Sí, di-digo no!" frunciendo el entrecejo carraspeó ligeramente aclarando sus ideas y garganta, "Sí voy a ir a ver a Blake y no, no es necesario que vengan conmigo, en realidad-" reía nerviosamente buscando una buena excusa para mantenerlas alejadas de la habitación del equipo RWBY, "-agradecería si me dieran un par de horas o poco más a solas con ella." pidió buscando la aprobación de ambas chicas.

Alzando la vista en sorpresa, Ruby y Weiss parecían comprender. Algo era cierto, Yang era quien pasaba más tiempo al lado de Blake al ser su pareja de batallas, quizá ella sabría lidiar con la pelinegra a solas mejor que todas juntas.

"Creo que tiene un punto, Ruby, después de todo ella es su pareja." Agregó Weiss pensativa ganándose una sonrisa aprobatoria de parte de la líder de su equipo ante la última palabra, a lo que la chica de cabellos blancos rodaba los ojos bufando con exasperación.

"Aww sabía que no eras un Ángel Weiss y no por completo de hielo."

Al alejarse de su lugar en el comedor al lado de su hermana, Yang podía escuchar como Weiss comenzaba a reñir a la joven líder de su equipo tras la última frase dicha.

…

Trataba, en realidad que sí, pero su cerebro parecía no querer enfocarse en el libro sobre sus manos o de descansar por alguna razón.

 _Una graciosa, sexy, divertida y hermosa rubia razón-… Ugh, ahora tampoco me dejas leer Yang._

Recostada en su cama, se encontraba mirando directamente a la clara pared sin prestar atención a sus alrededores, _Supongo que soy bastante buena ocultando lo que siento cada vez que me miras, cuando sonríes…solo espero que pase pronto esto que siento por ella y que no afecte a mi rendimiento dentro del equipo, ¡Rayos, pero me vuelve loca y no en sentido figurado!_

Parte de su mente seguía repasando a la rubia y su peculiar comportamiento en últimos días, parecía haber incrementado sus bromas subidas de tono y coqueteo hacia ella.

 _¿Y si…Yang no bromea? ¿Y si en realidad no soy la única que siente esto?_

Ese era otro problema.

Si la rubia no bromeaba y en realidad sentía lo que parecía por ella, Blake no tenía ni la menor idea de que hacer, _Lo más probable es que me quede boqueando sin saber que decir…_ Era imposible negar que entre ellas existía un mínimo de atracción física y en esos últimos días el incremento en el coqueto comportamiento de la rubia solo sirvió para incrementar su atracción por ella.

 _Ugh, esto es demasiado para pensar ahora._ Decidiendo que no llegaría a ninguna parte pensando en lo mismo una y otra vez, la pelinegra simplemente permaneció tumbada sobre su cama, con el antebrazo derecho cubriéndose el rostro, sobre sus ojos y su mano libre yacía perezosamente sobre su vientre al haber dejado el libro sin leer por ahí.

Tratando de enfocar su mente en algo más, siempre terminaba pensando en un par de ojos violeta que le observaban con diversión directamente, _Yang._

Dando un suave y profundo respiro, se irguió en su lugar sobre la cama sentándose pensativa, tan sumida en su silencio estaba que no escuchó cerrarse la puerta, ni tampoco el pestillo que la aseguraba. Se sobresaltó al observar que alguien se sentaba frente a ella observándole con gran preocupación. Una suave y divertida sonrisa adornaba el rostro de Yang. _Genial, lo que necesitaba…_

"Yang, ¿Qué haces acá arriba?"

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Yang bajando la voz un poco más seria, "Si te sientes mal puedo acompañarte a descansar y tengo el remedio perfecto para cualquier enfermedad," asentía orgullosa señalando a la mesita de noche con unos cuantos objetos acarreados por ella: Un videojuego y un gran vaso de leche y una hoja enrollada, _¿De dónde sacaste eso Yang?_ "Au-aunque…quizá el poster no… eh olvídate de ese," sonrió sonrojándose restándole importancia al pergamino de papel enrollado sin abrir, "Son: un vaso de leche tibia , el genial videojuego de ' _Kung fu Ninja Slayer Ultimate Death Battle II'_ , y eso otro es…un póster motivacional de- Uhm, _un tierno animalito_. Te lo digo yo, son lo mejor para curar cualquier enfermedad!" asentía orgullosa la rubia.

Escuchando una queja a manera de murmullo por parte de Blake, rápidamente agrega la rubia, "Si… lo sé, ' _Kung fu Ninja Slayer Ultimate Death Battle I'_ fue mucho mejor…pero ese lo tiene Ruby."

Ignorando la pregunta, la pelinegra respondió con otra, "¿No se supone que tienes entrenamiento con Weiss?"

Yang sonrió de medio lado incapaz de evitar meterse con Blake, "¿Qué pasa, no te da alegría verme?" susurró mordiéndose el labio.

Abriendo los ojos con sorpresa, repentinamente la pelinegra se dio cuenta que se encontraba a solas en su habitación con la rubia nuevamente frente a ella sobre su cama. Un intenso sonrojo se apoderó de ella al notar esto, podía sentir su corazón latir como loco en su pecho, y el tono utilizado por Yang lanzaba diversas ideas a su cabeza: Una era asesinar a la rubia frente a ella por meterse con su cabeza tan despreocupadamente y la otra era ceder ante sus instintos. _Decisiones, difícil decidir, ambas suenan muy atractivas…pero nunca tan atractivas como Yang Xiao Long…_

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Respondía Blake.

Yang se encogió de hombros, "Me quedé preocupada después de que saliste del comedor y decidí venir a hacerte compañía." Estiraba su mano colocándola sobre la rodilla de la pelinegra, "No podía dejar a mi compañera a solas si no está bien, ¿O sí?"

El cálido contacto de la suave mano de Yang sobre su piel, justo bajo el final de su falda, le hizo estremecerse ligeramente. Parpadeando un par de veces rápidamente sin decir nada, notó como la rubia comenzaba a acercarse a ella e instintivamente retrocedió hasta chocar con la pared tras ella.

"No hagas eso."

"¿Qu-que cosa?" balbuceaba la faunus.

"Alejarte y esconderte de mí, no eres la única que siente _esto_."

Una vez más, se encontraba sin palabras. En un instante la pelinegra se vio incapaz de mantener la mirada en los orbes violetas que adoraba observar. Bajó la mirada nerviosa.

"Ya-yang… yo-"

Decidida, la rubia tomó delicadamente la barbilla de la faunus en su mano ayudándole a alzar el rostro, "Hey, Blake, mírame, por favor."

 _¡No la veas!_

Con necedad, Blake se las ingenió un par de veces para evadir la mirada de Yang hasta que la última soltó un bufido exasperado.

Recargándose nuevamente sobre sus piernas la rubia sonreía al hablar, "Sabes, no tengo nada más que hacer por el resto del día, tú decides… _Blakey._ "

Entendiendo lo que la determinada rubia insinuaba, quizá estaba siendo completamente seria en sus previos estatutos hacia ella.

Sin soportar el silencio, Yang pronto rompió su autoimpuesto silencio.

"¿Porque no nos hacemos un favor y lo admitimos?"

Blake mantenía su rostro lo más impasible posible pero con aquella sonrisa que iluminaba sus alrededores le era imposible no frustrarse en el intento.

"Yang, no hagas esto."

"¿Qué cosa? Sabes bien a que me refiero y quiero escucharte decirlo,"

Frustrada soltó un bufido, dispuesta a salir. Buscaba bajo su almohada y en la bolsa del saco de su uniforme su scroll para poder salir de la habitación. Yang sonreía balanceando entre sus dedos el artefacto que le daría acceso a la pelinegra para remover el pestillo de la puerta.

"Yang necesito eso para,-" frunciendo el entrecejo preguntó, "¿Por qué rayos tienes mi scroll?"

"Blakey, si quieres salir de aquí ya sabes que hay que hacer." Le guiñó el ojo sonriendo divertida.

 _Ugh, claro que lo sé._

Yang deseaba escucharla hablar, deseaba una confesión completa de boca de la faunus. Blake no estaba segura de poder hacerlo, o al menos no tenía idea de cómo podría expresarse. Por lo que decidió guardar silencio una vez más.

Viendo que la pelinegra prefería callar antes de cumplir con lo propuesto, Yang decide acomodarse una vez más sobre la cama de Blake frente a esta sentada cruzada de brazos y piernas.

"Muy bien,-" dijo Yang, "-pues ponte cómoda _Blakey_ , porque ninguna de las dos saldrá de aquí hasta que hables."

 _¡No jodas, y sé que va en serio!_

Blake sabía que lo más prudente era hacer las cosas a la manera de Yang y confesar lo que pedía y así poder salir de ahí, pero no pudo encontrar su voz. Además, conociendo a la rubia, sabía que no podía darle media respuesta pues esta le conocía al grado de detectar sus intenciones.

Abatida, se dejó caer hacia atrás en su lugar en el otro extremo de la cama frente a Yang pesadamente, "¿En verdad quieres hacer esto Yang?"

"Pues no me dejas otra opción,"

"Bien." dijo Blake cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho evadiendo la mirada de la rubia guardando silencio testarudamente.

Sonriendo con sorna, Yang sacó su scroll comenzando a revisarlo perezosamente. Sabía que tarde o temprano la faunus terminaría frustrada y no pasó mucho antes de escucharla emitir un bufido cansado y molesto.

"No puedes ¿Eh?"

"¿Qué cosa?" preguntó alzando la mirada Blake.

Para desconcierto de la pelinegra, Yang le observaba con una sonrisa sexy en el rostro y Blake era capaz de sentir su temperatura corporal elevarse inmediatamente dentro de ella. _Maldición, es tan hermosa y sexy sin siquiera tratarlo._

"Que no puedes soportar el estar tan cerca de mí y no poder lanzarte a besarme."

Atrevido y directo al punto. _Tal y como ella es, directa y ardiente…Aunque no está diciendo mentiras, lo admito._ Blake en realidad sí que quería hacer lo anteriormente propuesto por la rubia.

"¿Estás segura de que no estás confundiendo tus propios deseos por los míos? Quizá estás sacando conclusiones erróneas." Dijo Blake tratando de sonar casual, fallando miserablemente.

Con las cejas alzadas en sorpresa, la sonrisa de Yang se pronunció aún más, "Ouch," dijo fingiendo indignación, "Siempre a la defensiva ¿Eh? Está bien, la verdad no me esperaba menos de ti _Blakey_. Te ves más sexy cuando te pones así de pasional, solo espero que compartas algo de eso conmigo." sonriente le guiñaba seductoramente un ojo.

 _Lo está haciendo de nuevo,_ pensaba Blake, _detesto el exceso de este tipo de coqueteo._

Suspirando cansada, la pelinegra por fin articulo palabra, "¿Ves? Esto es lo que no me gusta Yang. Debes detenerte."

"¿Detener que cosa?" preguntó sinceramente afligida la rubia, "¿Hacerte saber y sentir lo que siento por ti?"

La pelinegra sacudió su cabeza suavemente en respuesta negativa, trataba de alejar la molestia y confusión por un instante. Comenzaba a sentirse abrumada por el torrente de emociones que le recorrían y pensar claramente comenzaba a serle complicado.

"Yang, como…ugh," lanzó sus manos al aire frustrada, "¿Cómo se supone que diferencie entre lo que es real y lo que no? ¿Cómo sé que conmigo es real y no con los otros que coqueteas también? Es solo que-" por un instante se detuvo a pensar su respuesta, "-honestamente, no sé qué hacer cuando te comportas así."

Por un instante Yang se sintió entristecida ante aquella declaración. En realidad no podía culpar a Blake por sentirse de aquella manera, pero esperaba que su compañera y pareja de equipo confiase más en ella y no pensase que ella decía cosas profundas a la ligera o a cualquiera.

La rubia se acercó hasta sentarse frente a Blake, rodilla chocando ligeramente con rodilla, dándole un ligero empujoncito sonriendo una vez más, divertida al ver que la faunus le regresaba tímidamente la sonrisa.

"Blake," murmuró tomando en una de sus manos la mejilla izquierda de la pelinegra, "Hey, mírame."

La pelinegra lentamente alzó su mirada ámbar hasta sostener la violeta de Yang. _Oh mi… porque me mira con deseo y al mismo tiempo es eso, ¿Sinceridad, seriedad?_ Se preguntaba sin despegar su vista de la chica frente a ella.

"Contigo, jamás bromeo. Aunque puedo entender porque crees eso, eh, pero Blake,-" susurraba inclinándose acercando sus labios hasta el oído derecho de la pelinegra, "¿Puedes creerme cuando te digo que tú eres todo lo que quiero y necesito? Porque en realidad así es…"

Su respiración se detuvo momentáneamente, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y el agarre de su mano sobre la rodilla de Yang (la cual no supo cuando se posó ahí) se apretó un instante.

Acercándose hasta quedar frente con frente con la rubia, aun con los ojos abiertos con sorpresa, Blake se dejó ser atraída hasta los labios de Yang hasta alcanzarlos por completo. Las manos de la rubia le rodeaban por la cintura mientras buscaba profundizar el suave beso que enérgicamente la pelinegra correspondía. Un sonido sofocado quiso escapar de la garganta de la faunus pero fue retenido en un intento de mostrarse no tan ansiosa por la demostración tan explícita de la rubia.

El beso que comenzó suave y delicado, rápidamente comenzó a ganar intensidad al grado que Blake atrajo por la cintura a la rubia hasta colocarla sobre su regazo buscando tenerla más cerca. En poco tiempo se separaban con desgana buscando respirar suprimiendo cualquier queja por la falta de contacto.

"Ya-yang," murmuraba entrecortadamente, "-te cr-creo."

Por las palabras transparentes y el dulce-pasional beso que la rubia le había brindado hacía unos instantes, Blake sabía que no mentía cuando expresó sus sentimientos por ella.

Asintiendo, Yang se hizo de sus labios una vez más. En esa ocasión el beso que le daba era más profundo, más demandante sobre el regazo de Blake, la rubia le sujetaba firmemente por la cintura recorriendo ligeramente su espalda con ligeras caricias verticales. La pelinegra enlazó sus brazos al cuello de la chica sobre ella permitiéndose dejarse llevar por las sensaciones y deseo que la rubia desataba en su interior.

Blake estaba consciente de una cosa: Yang Xiao Long, era la chica que ella deseaba y necesitaba a su lado.

"Blake,-" susurraba la rubia justo cuando fue capaz de encontrar aliento para emitir palabra después de aquel tan ansiado y demandante beso, "Así que, ¿Lo admites al fin?"

En ese momento, la faunus no veía nada que perder poniéndose a negar algo que desde meses atrás había comenzado a sentir por su compañera y pareja de equipo.

::CONTINUARÁ::

* * *

 ** _¿Que les ha parecido?_**

 _Espero ganarme un rvw si les gustó la historia! Son 2 capis nada más._

 _Me encantaría saber que opinan y si esperan conti..._

 _Y como siempre digo: A más rvws, o follows, mas rápido actualizamos!_

 ** _NA/F_** _:_

 _Ay no pude evitar meter el mini-diálogo de RWBY chibi de_ ' _Kung fu Ninja Slayer Ultimate Death Battle II'!_

Es que me mató de la risa cuando lo escuché y dije ¡Sí! Aquí quedará perfecto, ya saben Yang y sus bobadas.


	2. Desiciones

**_¡Holas!_**

 ** _¡De regreso a la acción!_**

 ** _Muchas gracias a todos los lectores que han dejado su rvw y dado Follow, aqui esta para ustedes el segundo y último capitulo de esta divertida/sexy historia._**

 ** _Y a todos los lectores fantasma, también un enorme agradecimiento y abrazo, solo informarles que pues...el alimento de los escritores sin ningún beneficio de esto (como su servilleta) se inspiran y animan a escribir más FF si les dejan saber que opinan de su trabajo ;)_**

 ** _Just sayin'..._**

* * *

 ** _N/A_** _:_

 _Uhm como yo he visto RWBY en inglés solamente (no lo vi con subs cuando salió hace 3 años y honestamente que flojera **leer** mientras veo los capis xD) Pondré las terminologías propias de la serie como me las sé: en Inglés._

* * *

 _En el Capitulo anterior..._

 _Siendo honestas, ambas chicas sabían cómo y que sentían por la otra tan solo minutos antes de aquel improvisto y apasionado beso._

 **No eres la única**

 **By.** Leyla z

 **PARTE II/II**

 **DECISIONES**

...

 _Quizá por una vez en la vida deba dejar de huir y hacer frente a esto que me carcome y decirle a Yang lo que siento por ella,_ pues por lo que la rubia dejó entrever sus sentimientos eran recíprocos.

 _Muy bien, no más evasivas, seré directa._ Asintió Blake tomando aire –y valor- antes de hablar.

"Yang… también te necesito y quiero a mi lado, más de lo que me gustaría admitir."

Dicho eso último, la rubia se lanzó a por los labios de la faunus tomándole por la cintura de manera posesiva y dulce al mismo tiempo, _¿Cómo logra Yang hacerla sentir deseada y ser necesitada a la misma vez?_ Eran cosas que por el momento Blake prefería descubrir por acciones y no preguntando. Tras su espalda y por debajo de su falda, la pelinegra sentía como las manos de Yang comenzaban a recorrerle suavemente conociendo el territorio hasta el momento inexplorado por la rubia.

Alzando sus brazos hasta el cuello de la rubia, entrelazó sus extremidades alrededor de este buscando evitar que la chica escapara de su agarre y posición sobre ella. Yang, por su parte, tomaba completo y total control de su boca, labios y lengua deslizando esta última dejándole recorrer la húmeda cavidad. Dentro del beso, la rubia sonrió con diversión al sentir como un ligero gemido emitido por Blake era mitigado por la intensidad de su pasión y sonrió aún más al sentir como la cadera de la chica bajo suyo comenzaba a moverse inquieta al sentirla profundizar dichas acciones en sus labios, cuello y barbilla.

 _Oh dust,_ murmuró Blake o eso pensó, "Ya-yang, espera, ¿Q-qué haces?"

Con desenfreno, cediendo ante su pasión, la rubia atacaba el cuello de la pelinegra. Mordisqueaba, succionaba y deslizaba sus dientes con libertad por la piel pálida a su paso disfrutando sobremanera de los sonidos y murmullos liberados por Blake.

"Creo que se llama ceder ante _quien_ deseo y necesito,-" Sonrío posicionándose con libertad sobre la faunus ayudándole a separar ligeramente sus piernas cerrando la distancia entre ambas. Ante el cálido contacto de la presión de la cadera de Yang, Blake ahogó un sonido de gozo nuevamente, "-hago lo que tanto tú como yo, llevamos deseando por largo tiempo, ¿No crees Blakey?"

La realidad de las cosas era que la faunus quería contradecir a su pareja de combate, _Detesto que tienes razón cuando me gustaría que no la tuvieses._ Mil pensamientos rodeaban la mente de la pelinegra, desde los más incitantes hasta los más preocupantes. Sentía sus mejillas, piel y labios arder casi inmediato al contacto con la rubia.

"Ya-yang, Ruby…Weiss, ellas pue-eden venir y- _Oh Dusst,_ " suspiró buscando al rozarse contra la rubia.

"No hay de qué preocuparse-" alzándose sobre sus rodillas Yang observaba el nervioso y ansioso movimiento del cuerpo atrapado bajo ella, "-les he dicho que hablaría contigo y que después las encontraríamos,-" comenzó a desabotonarse la parte superior de su propio uniforme haciendo que los ojos ámbar bajo ella se abrieran en sorpresa _y_ deseo.

Lanzando al suelo su propio saco, chaleco y blusa escolar, la rubia se encontraba sobre Blake regalándole una hermosa vista: Yang cubierta únicamente por un sujetador color naranja, dedos que jugueteaban con el centro donde se unían las copas. Una sonrisa malvada aparecía en la rubia justo antes de que la faunus pudiese resetear su cerebro y ponerlo a marcha nuevamente.

En un instante, lentamente y con cuidado, una de las manos de la rubia tomó entre las suyas las de la asombrada pelinegra de sus costados, separándolas de las apretadas sábanas que empuñaba, dirigiéndolas hasta sus pechos incitándole a apretar ligeramente. Sonriendo nuevamente, esta vez con dulzura, ayudó a Blake a reajustar su posición hasta quedar sentada bajo su peso nuevamente. Una vez consciente de lo que estaba ocurriendo, la pelinegra parpadeaba perpleja observando incrédula sus manos sobre el pecho cubierto de la rubia, la generosa vista de sus aun cubiertos pechos y la sonrisa divertida y gentil que esta le regalaba.

Yang, sumida en un torrente de emociones, se obligó a salir de su estado eufórico ayudando a su chica e incitándole a recorrer su cuerpo apretando sus manos sobre las que cubrías sus pechos. En un instante se vio obligada a cerrar fuertemente los ojos echando la cabeza atrás presa de las caricias delicadas que las cuidadosas y suaves manos de Blake regalaban a sus pechos sobre la tela que les separaba del contacto directo. Un escalofrió le recorrió por completo al sentir algo cálido y húmedo recorrer el área entre estos dando pequeños mordiscos de vez en vez, era inevitable pensar y sentir el inesperado movimiento de caderas bajo ella, y en un movimiento inconsciente las suyas comenzaron a seguir aquel pausado y decidido vaivén que Blake le ofrecía.

Sorprendida al sentir como una de las manos de la faunus se había posicionado entre sus pechos y jugueteaba con el clip en esta área, se obligó a bajar la vista encontrándose con la decidida y sobrecogida mirada de Blake al recorrer su cintura, cadera y vientre con devoción.

 _¡En realidad esto está pasando!_ Pensaba la rubia al sentir como el clip había sido abierto y las inquietas manos de Blake comenzaban a deslizar fuera de su lugar dicha prenda.

Inesperadamente, justo al dejar a Yang con nada más que una enorme ansiedad como cubierta en su desnudo dorso, la faunus se detuvo en sus movimientos y caricias sin poder articular palabra.

"Yang, estamos en la habitación del equipo," murmuraba Blake, volviendo momentaneamente en sí lanzando miradas inquietas hacia el área donde descansaba la precaria litera improvisada de Ruby y Weiss.

"Oh-" una risa divertida escapó de los labios de Yang cuando los acercaba al oído de la pelinegra, "-que observadora," dijo con sorna.

Blake rodó los ojos, "No vamos a hacer algo _así, aquí_ …"

Fingiendo tristeza, la rubia frotaba su pecho desnudo contra el aun cubierto de la pelinegra, "Uhm," murmuraba suavemente ahora sobre la sien de la chica, acercando peligrosamente su pecho a su rostro haciéndola inhalar con dificultad, "¿Por qué no? No es como si estuviéramos en la cama de la reina de hielo, aunque si eso es lo que quier-"

"¡NO!" la firme voz de la faunus la interrumpió, "Yan-yang de-detente," dijo entre laboriosas respiraciones al sentir como los botones de sus ropas superiores eran desabrochados. Todos y cada uno de ellos era sacado de su sitio con sorprendente facilidad.

La habitual confiada y parlanchina rubia boqueaba sin poder emitir palabra al estar sobre el ahora descubierto dorso de la faunus, "Oh por dio… _Blake_ -,"

Pálida piel, complexión delgada y definida… no pudo evitar deslizar su mano en ademán ascendiente desde el ombligo de la chica, pasando por su abdomen, entre sus pechos; deteniéndose un instante sobre sus clavículas y área de pulso en su cuello soltó un repentino suspiro cerrando los ojos dejándose envolver y memorizando cada sensación provocada por la pelinegra bajo ella, "Blake, ¿Tienes una idea de cuánto te deseo y necesito?" preguntó recargando su frente contra la de su chica respirando con dificultad.

"Eso aplica, ¿A pesar de que soy un poco diferente a ti?" preguntó observando hacia arriba suyo, señalando el moño negro sobre su cabeza, "Eh, ¿Qué haces?" preguntó sorprendida. Yang llevaba sus manos hasta la base del cabello en la nuca de Blake buscando el nudo de aquel moño, al encontrarle le desató.

Una enorme y cálida sonrisa se hizo presente en el rostro de Yang al ver como ambas orejas gatunas color purpura se separaban contrayéndose ante la súbita liberación de su estrecha posición moviéndose hacia delante y atrás en confort. Sonrojándose ligeramente, la faunus se dio cuenta de lo mucho que aquel gesto involuntario hizo sonreír a la rubia, lo cual provocó que evadiera su mirada abochornada. A Yang no le pasó desapercibida esta reacción.

Tomándole por la barbilla, le hablaba dulcemente a su compañera, "Eh, Blake, mírame,-" haciendo acopio de todo en sí, la pelinegra sostuvo su mirada en la de la rubia, "-eres hermosa, sexy, inteligente, amable…y estas-" dijo acariciando suavemente tras las lindas orejas sobre su cabello, "-solo son un lindo adorno que te hacer ver _súper_ adorable," aseguró dándole un ligero beso en la comisura de los labios ganándose una tímida sonrisa de la pelinegra, "-ahora,-" dijo volviendo a ser tan confiada como siempre, "¿Dónde estábamos?"

Con determinación, Yang se alejó ligeramente de Blake unos centímetros para dejar viajar sus manos por los costados desnudos de esta, subiendo por el tonificado y pálido abdomen. Mordiéndose el labio no dudó ni un segundo en acariciar recorriendo suavemente de la base a la punta los pechos de la pelinegra haciéndola inhalar aire pesadamente al arquear su espalda buscando acercarse más al suave y burlón toque de la rubia.

Incapaz de contenerse, las manos de la faunus se sujetaban nuevamente a apretar un poco más fuerte el trasero de la rubia antes de hablar, o tratar de, "Ya-yang, por favor-" en ese punto Blake ya no sabía si estaba pidiendo detener toda acción o rogando no se le ocurriera detener los escandalosos toques sobre sus pechos.

Alzando una ceja divertida, Yang seguía con su tono semi-burlón, "¿Eh? ¿Por favor más?"

Blake negaba con la cabeza débilmente, "N-no eso, Umph _-_ " comenzó a responder pero se vio silenciada cuando sintió como Yang comenzaba a juguetear con sus pezones entre sus dedos, "Umph," nuevamente se vio incapaz de contener los sonidos satisfechos que salían de su garganta.

"¿Segura quieres que me detenga?" preguntó la rubia disminuyendo la intensidad de las caricias sobre los pechos de su compañera, "Eh, _Blakey_ , ¿me detengo?" susurró haciendo que su aliento golpeara cálidamente sobre uno de los objetos de su atención antes de atenderle pasando su lengua delineándole delicadamente en espera de su respuesta.

 _¡NO, Yang, no pares!_ "Eh…eso s-se sie-siente bieee-nn,-" las manos de la fauno se sujetaban con intensidad bajo los muslos de la rubia y en ocasiones sus uñas se clavaban ligeramente en su trasero.

"En efecto, se siente divinamente," susurraba una vez más mientras alternaba utilizando sus dedos y lengua entre los pechos de la pelinegra, "-puedo hacerte sentir aún _mejor_ ,-" murmuró.

Blake comenzaba a sentir escalofríos recorrerle, un enorme calor se apoderaba de lo más profundo de sus entrañas y una necesidad enorme de contacto más _íntimo,_ por parte de la rubia gritaba dentro de ella.

Pensando gritar en frustración cuando sintió los labios de Yang abandonarle de succionar la sensible área sobre sus pechos y _casi_ grita en el instante en que una de las manos de la rubia dejó de acariciar su otro pecho al desaparecer rumbo al sur en su cuerpo, pero no lo hizo. Lo que en realidad sustituyó aquella ansiedad de gritar en frustración fue sentir la atrevida mano de la rubia hacerse camino entre ambos cuerpos, alejar de en medio de ambas la falda escolar de la faunus para comenzar a acariciar la parte interna de su muslo. Instintivamente, al sentir el calor de la mano de la rubia a nada de distancia de su centro, sus caderas parecieron cobrar vida instintivamente comenzando a buscar el contacto más íntimo contra la mano invasora entre sus piernas.

"Yang…" las manos de la faunus aferraron su agarre bajo la falda de la rubia acercándole más a ella. Blake no sabía si el nombre de la chica que hacia maravillas en su libido era pronunciado pidiéndole alejarse o no detenerse, _Aunque si te detienes me volveré loca de ansiedad…_

Buscando un mejor ángulo para sus maniobras, en un suspiro, Yang se colocó entre las piernas de la chica separándolas cuidadosamente, bajando sus manos hasta la parte posterior de sus muslos y en un seguro movimiento ahora la pelinegra se encontraba sobre ella sujetándose a su cuello besándole con abierto descaro y necesidad.

Inmediatas, las manos de la rubia nuevamente se posicionaron donde se encontraban segundos antes solo que esta vez una de sus manos se encontraba directa en el centro de placer de la faunus haciendo a un lado la estorbosa tela de su ropa interior para tocarle sin tapujos mientras la otra mano la acerca a ella por la parte baja de su cintura sin deja espacio a que esta retrocediese a sus toques.

La reacción de Blake fue inmediata: Espalda arqueada ante el súbito -y placentero- contacto, sus uñas ligeramente enterradas en la espalda de la rubia, piernas temblorosas separándose permitiéndole libre movimiento al sentirla asaltar su más íntimo espacio murmuraba el nombre de Yang sintiéndola explorarle de arriba a abajo con adoración incrementando su ardiente sensación al sentirla besar su cuello al introducirse en ella por completo. La pelinegra trataba de no avergonzarse por lo preparada que estaba para recibirla dentro de sí.

Al sentir a Yang sonreír contra su cuello al susurrar, "Estas tan lista, y todo para mí-" se sonrojó notando como su mano se empapaba rápidamente por la excitación más que su cuerpo emanaba, "-esto es tan sexy. Tú eres tan sexy, Blake." La vio sonreír agilizando nuevamente sus movimientos adentrándose aún más en su íntima cavidad haciendo que espasmos y pequeños temblores recorrieran su cuerpo descaradamente.

Yang disfrutaba cada reacción que Blake ejecutaba: su voz entrecortada, suspiros, ligeras maldiciones, los escalofríos que recorrían su piel, "Jod…-" exhaló pesadamente al sentir sus dedos ser succionados y comprimidos por las temblorosas paredes intimas de la chica. _Ahora quiero que tu nombre sea lo único que deje tus labios Blakey._

Comenzaba a sentirse demasiado necesitada de la pelinegra, no podía evitar darse cuenta de lo mucho que su cuerpo ansiaba su toque también. Haciendo acopio de toda su voluntad, lentamente retiró su mano de entre las piernas de su chica para alzarla y observar detenidamente la sustancia que cubría sus dedos. Blake observaba a la rubia lamer lentamente los húmedos dedos de manera sonriente, disfrutando lo que obtenía de ella.

"No creí que fuera posible que alguna parte de tu cuerpo supiera más delicioso que tus labios…" murmuró, y sin más resumió su tarea regresando al lugar previo su mano entre las piernas de la pelinegra alzando su rostro hasta besar de manera posesiva. Yang sabía que deseaba probar más de aquella esencia pero por el momento deseaba escuchar y sentir a la pelinegra explotar al alcanzar el máximo gozo.

"Yo… _Yang_ -"

Los incesantes sonidos placenteros de la pelinegra, aunados a los frenéticos movimientos de sus caderas contra los rápidos y rítmicos toques íntimos de Yang en su centro, acercaban a Blake cada vez al gran final.

Justo cuando pensaba que aquella sensación no podía crecer o volverse más exquisita, la rubia hizo que su mente se nublara y su cuerpo fuese sacudido fuertemente por una ola de placer inesperada al sentir como el dedo de pulgar de esta comenzaba a masajear delicadamente el cúmulo de nervios que había estado siendo ignorado pero que pulsaba necesitado.

Presa del incesante calor que su cuerpo emanaba, la pelinegra tomó desesperadamente por la nuca a Yang obligándole a besarle nuevamente ignorando por completo si le lastimaba al tirar de su cabello o si con esto activaba la semblanza defensiva de Yang, _Quizá ya está activada...este calor en la base de mi-uhg, es increíble lo que... Oh por… no voy a-_

No había razón para contenerse. Sus caderas se empujaban en busca de prolongar lo más posible la irresistible sensación de la que era presa. Notando la incapacidad de la pelinegra para expresarse en palabras completas, Yang separó sus labios de los de esta hasta susurrar en la base de su cuello, "Blake, déjame escucharte, estamos solas, nadie más que yo está aquí contigo…" ligeramente presionó sobre el clítoris de la faunus mientras seguía removiéndose dentro de ella

Y con ese ultimo toque el mundo de Blake se volvió insonoro, intangible y totalmente blanco. Su respiración se salió de control y no pudo controlarse más, "¡Yang!" exclamó cuando la fuerza de su orgasmo se apoderó de ella.

La rubia no podía evitar saborear y sonreír ante el hecho de que había logrado sus objetivos esa tarde: Declarar su amor e intenciones a Blake y hacerla gemir en éxtasis su nombre.

Sorprendida, Yang dio un respingo y contuvo el aliento al sentir como la pelinegra temblaba y seguía sus movimientos en busca de prolongar su clímax lo más posible al tenerla dentro de ella.

Deteniendo paulativamente sus movimientos, Yang le observaba descender del intangible lugar al que le había enviado.

Respirando con muchísima dificultad, se retiraba de dentro de Blake admirando el resultado de su obra: La pelinegra jadeando recargada sobre su hombro buscando calmar su respiración, su pálida piel se encontraba humedecida por su previo ejercicio sobre ella, dedos y uñas se clavados en la espina de esta al alcanzar el máximo clímax, su boca entreabierta y ojos cerrados con fuerza dejaban claramente ver que el resultado placentero había sido devastadoramente bien recibido y alcanzado en su máxima proporción.

 _Máxima por el momento. No creí que pudieras verte aún más hermosa, Blakey._ Pensaba la rubia observando con adoración como recuperaba la compostura poco a poco la pelinegra justo después de alcanzar el ansiado orgasmo.

Una vez fuera de la intimidad de la faunus, la rubia acariciaba el cabello de la pelinegra susurrado suavemente mientras le abrazaba con fuerza por la cintura, "¿Se sintió bien?"

Asintiendo débilmente con la cabeza, la pelinegra trataba de encontrar su voz nuevamente, "S-sí,-" confirmaba.

Sonriendo con picardía, Yang le sujeta por el trasero acercándola a ella. Alzando el rostro, Blake conectó sus labios con los de la rubia para besarle de manera hambrienta devorándole por completo haciendo que el beso se intensificara. La pelinegra, sonriendo de manera malvada, movió su cuerpo de forma que su muslo y rodilla rozaban suavemente la entrepierna de la rubia ganándose una fuerte inhalación de su parte al alejarse súbitamente de sus labios.

Fue Yang quien rompió el silencio segundos después, "No puedo esperar a volver a sentirte de esta manera," le dijo con honestidad en su voz. "-quizá deberíamos salir de aquí e ir antes que-"

Blake inesperadamente invirtió los papeles. En esa ocasión quedó sobre la rubia sujetándole los brazos sobre su cabeza de manera firme posicionándose entre sus piernas, la faunus sonreía de manera seductora y sensual ante la perpleja mirada que le regresaba Yang.

"Bl-blake, ¿Qué haces?"

La pelinegra alzaba la ceja divertida mordiendo ligeramente su labio inferior al analizar el dorso desnudo bajo el suyo subir y bajar a causa de la agitada respiración de Yang.

"No pensarás que te dejaré escapar después de lo que acabas de hacer, ¿O sí?"

Yang sintió un escalofrió recorrerle por completo ante aquella declaración e inesperadamente todas las sensaciones que había estado suprimiendo durante el encuentro con la pelinegra se dejaron sentir a viva piel nuevamente, su necesidad se intensificaba con cada roce de cadera que Blake realizaba sobre la suya.

 _¡En realidad espero que no! ¡No me dejes escapar!_

"Según recuerdo," susurraba la faunus haciendo espacio bajo ella para sacar la falda del uniforme que aún vestía Yang, "-dijiste que esto se llamaba: Ceder ante quien deseas y necesitas."

 _¡Oh dust, Blake!_ pensaba Yang al asistirle a la pelinegra a acercarse a ella invitándole a tomarle ahí mismo tal cual ella había hecho momentos atrás.

 _Este día va a ser memorable, Yang Xiao Long…_

 **::END::**

* * *

 _Y es todo..._ _¿Que les ha parecido?_

 ** _¿Lo odian?_**

 ** _¿Debo dejar RWBY Y Bumblebee?_**

 ** _¿Debo volver al HP O Sailor Moon fandom?_**

 _Díganme! No sean malitos.._

 _En fin, e_ _spero que les haya gustado y se hayan divertido leyendo mis ocurrencias tanto como yo me divertí escribiendo esto!_

 _Oh, por cierto:_

 _Un amigo que habla pero no escribe en español me ha pedido traducir del ingles un par de FF suyos... así que si les interesa que sigamos con el Bumblebee en mi cuenta, hagánmelo saber porfis!_

 ** _Un saludo y abrazo a todo lector que ha dado con mi loca historia!_**


	3. OMAKE

_**xD**_

 _ **Hello !**_

 _Pido una disculpota por adelantado ehm, verán me encuentro sin Beta por el momento, así que si ven faltas de ortografía o palabras volteadas...si fueran tan amables en decirme se los agradecería mil._

 _ **A/N: Tengo dislexía así que es mega común que revuelva palabras...**_

 _Oh si y como me estuvieron pidiendo/exigiendo la versión de Blake en este FF pues aquí se los dejo. Solo que este capi se centrará en un momento más avanzado de su relación!_

 _A leer!_

* * *

 **"No eres la única"**

 **By.** Leyla zinD

 **Ardiente Sensación**

 **Capítulo especial**

...

Desde el día en que aquella tarde Yang había sido capaz de hacerla reaccionar y ceder ante sus deseos, el par conocido como Bumblebee había sido bastante discreto con su relación.

Una de las razones principales para Yang en mantener su relación de aquella manera era el querer evitar la puritana letanía en la que muy seguramente se verían envueltas por Weiss. En el caso de Blake, pues ella sabía que no podría sostenerle la mirada a su líder si esta se enterara de que hace…mejor dicho que _se_ _lo hace_ a su hermana mayor, compañera de equipo y pareja de entrenamiento.

Por lo que ambas decidieron mantenerlo por unos cuantos días a discreción y conocimiento de ellas dos únicamente. Los días se convirtieron en semanas, las semanas en meses y aquellos meses estaban por cumplir ya un año.

En alguna ocasión discutieron si debían o no informar a sus compañeras su relación, pues sospechaban que al menos la formal y estirada heredera Schnee tenía alguna sospecha de lo que ambas compartían. La emoción de tener algo para ellas dos únicamente es lo que detenía hacer público todo, la emoción al tomar sus manos bajo la mesa ante el poder ser descubiertas les causaba una extraña emoción…Pero todo tiene una fecha de expiración…

Observando la figura agitada de Blake bajo ella, Yang alcanza de sobre la cabeza de esta el listón que envuelve su herencia faunus para dejar libre aquellas orejas felinas que tanto adoraba. Utiliza dicho listón sobre las muñecas de la pelinegra les ata hasta dejarles inmóviles las manos sujetas firmemente sobre el cabecero tras ella. _Quién lo diría, la seria y callada Blake Belladona, tiene un fetiche y adora ser atada._

Un pequeño gemido ansioso es emitido por los labios de la faunus al sentir como su vista era cubierta por una inesperadamente suave tela. Riendo suavemente, Yang disfruta de la ansiosa reacción de la pelinegra bajo.

Blake se sobresalta ligeramente al escuchar como la rubia toma las puntas del final de su blusa escolar para separarles con ansiedad y rapidez haciendo que los botones que aún permanecían unidos saltaran de sus cuencas.

"Creo que alguien disfruta rasgando mi ropa," dice Blake tratando de sonar molesta, fallando miserablemente al tener una sonrisa ansiosa en el rostro.

Una risita divertida escapa de los labios de Yang, los cuales, estaban peligrosamente cerca de la base del cuello de la faunus, "No solo me gusta,-" susurra pasando su lengua desde dicha base en el cuello de Blake hasta llegar tras de su oído humano, "-me encanta ver tus reacciones cuando lo hago y ambas sabemos que también tú lo disfrutas." Responde en tono seductor causando pequeños escalofríos a lo largo del cuerpo de la pelinegra. "No llevas nada debajo, uhm…mejor." Nuevamente una sonrisa satisfecha se adueña del rostro de la rubia al ver la falta de sujetador tras la blusa que acababa de retirar del dorso de Blake.

"¿Qué te parece si sacas mi falda sin…-?" la pregunta queda incompleta al sentir como las suaves y, ahora, cuidadosas manos de Yang comienzan a deslizar fuera de esta la falda del uniforme sin dañarla.

Innegable era el deseo de la rubia por su compañera, pareja y amante, era inevitable apretar ligeramente sobre el muslo ahora expuesto de esta, acariciar la suave piel con adoración en el rostro, aunque Blake fuese incapaz de observarla directamente a los ojos.

Un placentero murmullo escapa de los labios de la faunus al sentir como la presión sobre su cadera aumenta al sentir a Yang posicionarse sobre su, apenas cubierto, centro por la delicada tela sobre su entrepierna.

Blake podía sentir como sobre ella, la rubia comenzaba a sacarse sus propias ropas pues el sonido de estas al golpear el suelo a lado suyo le alertaba sus acciones. Instintivamente Blake comienza a mover su cadera al sentir los desnudos muslos de Yang sujetar la parte externa de los suyos. Las manos de la rubia tocaban suavemente desde la parte más baja de su vientre al subir tortuosamente lento rasgando ligeramente su piel al recorrer su abdomen, sus costados hasta llegar a la base de sus pechos. Por un instante, la faunus pensaba que tendría que suplicar que el sensual tacto continuase pues sintió como el contacto contra su piel se vio interrumpido pero para su deleite siente como el cuerpo sobre ella comienza a inclinarse contra el suyo. Yang rozaba sus bien dotados pechos contra los suyos, sujetando su costado derecho firmemente al comenzar a deslizar su cadera contra la suya y sus labios colisionaron contra los suyos de manera posesiva.

Aquel beso eran mil sensaciones en una sola: Dulce, sensual, tímido, lento, aguerrido, demandante, exigente…pero sobre todo, lleno de amor y devoción.

Sintiendo como Blake vibraba a causa de los escalofríos otorgados al ajetreado beso iniciado por ella, la rubia rompe lentamente el contacto labio a labio para alzar su mano libre y retirar de los ojos de la faunus la tela que obstruía su visión.

Blake le dedica una mirada curiosa, "Olvide mencionar que me encanta ver tus ojos." Murmura Yang encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo juguetonamente ganándose una risa divertida por parte de la faunus.

Por unos cuantos segundos, ambas chicas se besan apasionadamente deseando el cuerpo de la otra: Blake imposibilitada de sus manos, únicamente enfundada en la prenda que cubría su entrepierna. Yang, por su parte, gloriosamente desnuda sobre la cadera de su faunus disfrutando de la vista que esta ofrecía.

La intensidad de sus besos comenzaba a hacer mella en ambas pues el contacto piel a piel incitaba a Blake a no dejar de buscar la máxima fricción del cuerpo de la rubia contra el suyo. Yang se da cuenta de lo que Blake busca, así que decide incitarle un poco al colocar uno de sus muslos en la entrepierna de esta, causando así que comenzara a empujarse contra ella.

"Y-Yang…" susurra entre besos la faunus.

"¿Sí?" pregunta con fingida inocencia la rubia pues bien sabe que es lo que deseaba su compañera.

"No-no puedo sentirte con esto-" dice alzando su cadera hasta rozarla contra Yang enfatizando su referencia a la prenda que cubría su centro, "-aun en mí."

Riendo por lo bajo, sin dejar de besar la base del cuello de la faunus, las manos de Yang se deslizan por los costados de está tomando la ofensiva prenda entre ambos dedos índices para comenzar a tirar lentamente de ella logrando sacarla por completo un instante después.

La sorpresa se apodera de Blake al sentir súbitamente sus manos ser liberadas. Sin perder tiempo se incorpora abrazando contra ella a Yang, dejándole sentada sobre ella a horcajadas mientras sus manos se deleitan en la suave piel de esta, recorriendo su espalda y caderas mientras sus labios colapsan con lo está de manera sensual y necesitada.

Ambas chicas se movían en perfecta sincronía, creando un vaivén erótico entre ambas al sentirse rozar ligeramente sus caderas creando así una presión que clamaba por ser liberada en cada una. Blake deja escapar un sonido placentero al sentir el húmedo centro de Yang rozar lentamente contra su vientre bajo dejando un húmedo rastro sobre este, prueba de lo que ocasionaba en el interior de la rubia.

Yang no puede evitar sentir como su piel se pone de gallina ante el atrevido contacto de los agiles dedos de Blake ahora en su más íntima cavidad, únicamente rozando por fuera, humedeciendo en su excitación lentamente al moverse sin adentrarse en ella. Sin poder esperar más, la rubia se abraza al cuello de la faunus al mover de manera ansiosa su cadera sobre los juguetones dedos de Blake incitándole a adentrarse en ella.

Una sonrisa divertida brilla en el rostro de la faunus al sentir como Yang succiona por sobre su hombro con desesperación por ser atendida. Pensaba juguetear un momento más con sus caricias suaves pero al sentir los desesperados movimientos de la cadera de esta sobre su mano, inmediatamente accede adentrándose en ella de una sola. Un sonoro suspiro es compartido por ambas ante la seductora sensación que se les embriaga a ambas: Yang arqueando su espalda incapaz de contener el movimiento de su cadera al sentir dentro de ella a Blake, por fin. Blake por su parte, sujetando con fuerza sobre la cintura de la rubia ayudándole a empujarse rítmicamente contra ella mientras besaba los voluptuosos pechos de la rubia uno a la vez, alternando de manera sensual la atención en cada uno. Blake deseaba hacerla llegara a la cima en el menos tiempo posible y parecía que estaba por lograrlo en tiempo record pues el agarre de la rubia ahora era más demandante al sujetarse con una mano a la base de los cabellos oscuros de Blake y con la otra sobre su hombro derecho.

La pelinegra sonríe con malicia al sentir como el toque mantenía dentro de Yang comenzaba a ser ligeramente succionado dentro de esta nuevamente, por lo decide comenzar a arquear contacto dentro de esta en el lugar que sabía lanzaría al límite a la rubia, _Misión cumplida,_ piensa al escuchar el grito placentero que Yang es incapaz de contener.

Blake se deleita en la sensual figura de su chica al verla en tal estado: Espalada arqueada, ojos violeta cerrados con fuerza, boca ligeramente abierta, el fuerte agarre sobre su cabello, pero lo que más adora de ese instante el aquel sonido emitido por la voz de Yang y, aunque ha escuchado su nombre en labios de muchas otras personas más, jamás será posible comprar lo que el escuchar a Yang gemir su nombre a causa de su íntimo contacto causa en su interior. Su corazón se hincha de emoción al saber que es ella, Blake Belladonna, quien hace estremecer el mundo de la temeraria y siempre jovial Yang Xiao Long, que es ella y solo ella quien a quien el corazón de Yang pertenece.

La faunus sonríe al ver como la tensión comienza a abandonar el cuerpo de Yang, haciendo que esta se relaje completamente contra ella. Enterrando su rostro en el hueco entre el hombro y cuello de Blake, Yang se abraza a esta con necesidad, ansiedad de contacto cercano, pero al mismo tiempo con dulzura.

Un pequeño jadeo abandona los labios de la rubia al sentir como la mano de la faunus abandona su intimidad. Con lentitud acerca su frente hasta recargarla contra la de Blake tratando de normalizar su agitada respiración pero falla nuevamente al observar como la divertida pelinegra lleva a sus labios la extremidad que momentos atrás fue la causante de regalarle uno de los instantes de éxtasis mejor brindados a la rubia.

Observándola deleitarse al lamer desvergonzadamente la prueba de su clímax, Yang se lanza nuevamente a besar apasionadamente a Blake empujándole suavemente hasta dejarla de espaldas contra la cama en la que estaban.

La rubia besaba su camino sobre el cuerpo de la faunus rumbo al sur y su más escondido rincón de placer cuando la puerta de la habitación se abre súbitamente sobresaltando a la rubia.

"OH-POR-DIOS!" la voz de la líder del equipo RWBY hace que Blake lance inmediata sus manos a cubrir sus pechos expuestos sobre el cabello rubio de Yang.

La risa estridente de la rubia no ayudaba a disminuir el sonrojo de las mejillas de la faunus al ser descubiertas. _Carajo, con las manos en la…ugh!_

"Hey hermanita," murmura entre risitas Yang, "-es una pena que te enteraras de esta manera de que uh,…" riendo por lo bajo cubriéndose los pechos con ambas manos al erguirse sobre sus rodillas entre las piernas de Blake, "-creo que a partir de hoy será mejor que toques la puerta si sabes que Blakey y yo estamos dentro." murmura nerviosamente.

La voz de Weiss se escucha en el pasillo preguntar el estatus de sus otras dos compañeras de equipo, "¿Qué carajos, Ruby? ¡Entra ya de una buena vez, quiero dormir!"

"¡Weiss no entres!" advierte sonoramente moviendo sus manos tratando de cubrir la entrada al dormitorio.

"Que caraj-" repite Weiss dejando la palabra inconclusa a medida de que sus azules ojos se ensanchan al ver a Yang completamente desnuda rebuscar en su cajón unos pantalones cortos y la blusa de su pijama. Y a una figura completamente cubierta por el edredón de la cama, _seguramente esa es Blake…_ "-Joder…eh, lamentamos la intromisión pero-" su ceño se frunce, "-la próxima vez bien podrían poner un aviso en la puerta!" murmura aun en shock. Shock del cual sale al observar a Yang tomar del closet de Blake su característico Yukata para facilitárselo bajo el edredón que la cubría, "¡Belladonna! ¡Cualquiera diría que al menos tu pensarías en eso!"

Observando a Weiss tomar de la mano y sacar a rastras a Ruby de la habitación, la estridente risa de Yang trae al rostro de Blake una enorme sonrisa al saber que sus compañeras de equipo no solo no veían mal su relación sino que incluso les aconsejaron dejar un aviso en caso de…volverse físicas, nuevamente.

"Ya puedes salir Blakey." Dice Yang luego de que un estridente portazo sobresalta a la abochornada faunus, que se mantenía bajo las mantas colocándose su yukata.

Vestida nuevamente en su tradicional pijama, la pelinegra sale de debajo su fuerte para verse envuelta nuevamente en el cálido abrazo de Yang.

 _Tal vez no fue la mejor manera de decirles Weiss y Ruby lo nuestro pero…sin duda la cara de sorpresa Weiss y el bochorno de Ruby valen oro._ Pensaba divertida la faunus.

"Hey Blakey," llama Yang desde su posición sobre la faunus, "-la siguiente ocasión me asegurare de poner tu sujetador en la puerta como advertencia."

La aturdida y abochornada faunus parpadea un par de veces antes de contraatacar a la rubia sobre ella… _cosquillas el punto débil de mí rubia!_

…

Fuera del pasillo se encontraban Weiss y Ruby aun en silencio, atónitas ante su descubrimiento.

"Eh..Weissy, crees que-"

"No." Dijo seriamente Weiss, "Si a ellas les tomó ser descubiertas para contarnos lo suyo…"

"¿Estas insinuando que quieres que ellas, que tú y yo que...?" Balbuceaba Ruby, tan roja como su capa.

"Eh…" pero antes de responder se ve interrumpida por la estridente… _risa?_ De Yang seguida de un sonoro gemido placentero, "Ehm, mejor vámonos de aquí antes que la poca inocencia que te queda se vea disuelta por estas dos."

Sin más, Weiss toma de la mano a Ruby llevándola con ella a cualquier rincón a lo largo y ancho en los terrenos del colegio, _Donde sea es mejor que escuchar a estas dos desconsideras haciendo…ugh!_

La risa divertida de Ruby ante el repentino sonrojo de la reina de hielo no ayudaba en nada a tranquilizar su sobresaltado corazón.

* * *

 ** _Que tal?!_**

 ** _Si saben de alguien que se le de bien eso de la lectura a prueba les agradeceria si me pasaran su contacto...alguien responsable y que no me deje botada a penas me diga "simon si te ayudo" y ya jamás vuelva a leer de esta persona._**

 ** _Bueno, ya expresado eso...QUE les ha parecido!?_**

 ** _Espero les haya gustado y...si me dejan un Coment o Follow seria genial!_**

 ** _Ya saben, mi musa se alimenta de RVWs y la veo medio Flakis..._**

 ** _XOXO_**


End file.
